vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isobel Flemming
Isobel Flemming was the wife of Alaric Saltzman and the biological mother of Elena Gilbert, whom she had in her teens with John Gilbert. As per her request, she was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore and worked with her vampire ancestor, Katherine Pierce, but secretly protected her daughter. She later committed suicide by walking into the sun, thus killing herself. This character is a relative of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Petrov Family. Early Life Isobel Flemming was born on January 18, 1976. She was raised in a small town near Mystic Falls and spent much time there when she was young. As a teenager, she met John Gilbert and the two began dating. Although John ended up falling in love with Isobel, she never fell in love with him. It was John who first told Isobel about the vampires and the supernatural. Isobel became deeply curious about them and this would later motivate her life's work to prove their existence. It was also John who made Isobel become pregnant with their child. Isobel was sixteen at the time and had run away from home. John brought her to his brother's office for the delivery and Grayson delivered a baby girl, Elena. Isobel was heartbroken to give up her daughter but did so anyway, knowing that she would have a better life with Grayson and his wife Miranda. Isobel would always dream that she would one day be able to meet her daughter and tell her who she was. Isobel later attended Duke University where she studied folklore and parapsychology. She also met her future husband, Alaric Saltzman, during this time. Isobel later earned her degree and started teaching at Duke where she had Vanessa Monroe as a student. Isobel's devotion to her work led Vanessa to go into folklore full time. Isobel soon became an expert researcher and started to research many aspects of supernatural lore such as vampires but also werewolves and doppelgangers. She discovered the existence of the curse of the Sun and the Moon which supposedly made vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the Moon. Isobel was later killed and turned by Damon Salvatore, the police couldn't find her body and she was assumed dead. It is later revealed that she had a romantic relationship with Damon before she was turned, and after that she turned to Katherine Pierce, who had came to meet her, presumably out of genetic curiosity. The two then became close and surprisingly genuine friends. Season One confirmed that he indeed killed her, but also turned her into a vampire. Damon had said that she begged for him to turn her, and because he liked her so he did. Later in the same episode, Elena dialed her number and Isobel picked up but she hung up after she heard Elena's voice. When John Gilbert came back to town, he told Damon that he sent her to him, but he didn't know that she wanted to become a vampire. She later showed up at the Mystic Grill and greeted her former husband. After returning to Mystic Falls, she wanted to meet her daughter Elena Gilbert, and threatened to kill everyone in town if she didn't get her way. Her actions made it seem like she did not care about her daughter, husband, or the town. Isobel wanted the device, because wanted all the tomb vampires dead. She used two minions, Cherie and Frank, to help her while she was in town. John came to visit her in her loaned house and was shown to also want the device. Since all John's attempts had failed, Isobel had a talk with Elena, to try to get the invention from Damon. When they met up and Elena asked her about Katherine, she remarked, "You look just like her.. it's eerie." Isobel shown that she could hurt Elena's family and friends by using Cherie and Frank to injure and also got one of them to kidnap . Elena convinced to give it to her when she said that could take off the spell. Bonnie only pretended to dispel it, and afterwards Elena met up with Isobel and gave her the device. Although cold at times, after a phone conversation with John Gilbert, it was shown that Isobel did care about her daughter. Their phone conversation also revealed that John Gilbert was 's biological father. She plotted with John Gilbert to kill all of the Tomb vampires in Mystic Falls and managed to do just that. (It was later revealed in the Season two episode Know Thy Enemy that she did this to keep Klaus from learning that the Petrova Doppelgänger (Elena) was alive in Mystic Falls.) Katherine Pierce, her best friend, helped her because she also wanted all the tomb vampires dead because centuries before she was the Petrova Doppelgänger and deliberately became a vampire to render herself useless to Klaus. Working in common clause Katherine helped Isobel destroy the tomb vampires to keep it from being discovered by Klaus that she is alive and wreck vengeance on her for the betrayal. Before Isobel left town, she compelled , her former husband, to finally get over her, showing that she still did have some good in her, and told him that she realized it was a mistake to turn into a vampire. Later in season two she would demonstrate that remorse. Season Two Alaric, Elena and Damon went to her office in Duke looking for information about werewolves and met Isobel's assistant Vanessa. There they learned about the sun and moon curse and Elena, helped by Damon, unearthed a book about the Petrova family, later revealed to be Katherine's family. Later, Katherine told Stefan to use Isobel to find as she is an expert researcher. According to the words of John, in the episode Daddy Issues, Isobel is aware of the situation of Katherine, Elena and The Originals, and she is working on something that would keep the Originals away forever. John and Isobel seem to want to make a deal with Katherine. She finally comes back at the end of The House Guest where she introduces herself to as Elena's mother. Elena refuses to invite Isobel into the house and slams the door in her face. John however trusted Isobel and invited her in the next day. Isobel proposed a solution to protect Elena by taking her a safe location, but Elena responded by telling her to get out of the house. Isobel is later shown to be working with Katherine after she found Klaus and made a deal for Katherine's freedom which involved returning the moonstone and live doppelganger. It was also revealed that she had asked John to make Jenna and Alaric break up since she was jealous of Alaric dating another woman. However, it was revealed that Isobel had been compelled by Klaus to devise a plan to capture Katherine and retrieve the moonstone which panned out successfully. Klaus had also compelled her to capture earlier which was also successful. Isobel then took Elena to a graveyard where Isobel's parents had placed a tombstone for her. Isobel explains to Elena that as a human she dreamed of meeting her daughter, but instead she met the other part, the part that would betray her own flesh and blood. Isobel receives a phone call from Maddox who tells her to set Elena free, then finishing her compulsion by exposing herself to sunlight. Isobel burns to death while Elena watches in horror. Season Three In Ghost World, Anna says that she thinks that some supernatural beings find peace after their death and that they don't go to The Other Side. Since Isobel hasn't appeared as a ghost, she most likely did find peace. Relationship Elena Gilbert Isobel never knew her daughter Elena until 17 years after she was born. Isobel got pregna nt with Elena as a teenager by a man named John Gilbert. Isobel had the baby delivered under the care of Grayson Gilbert and she soon fled. Though not revealed until the time of her death, Isobel always dreamed of the day when she would know her daughter. The revelation visibly shocks Elena who had always thought of Isobel as a cold, selfish woman. It is presumed that John and Isobel's relationship did not last long after Elena was born. Isobel moved on and married history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. She never told Alaric she had a daughter out of wedlock and when Alaric did find out, he was upset. When Isobel did finally meet her daughter, the talk was anything but a nice reunion. Isobel threatened Elena to bring her John Gilbert's invention and also threatened her friends and family. Isobel was shown to have some concern for Elena when she warned her that as long as she was dating a Salvatore brother, she would be doomed and that Katherine was smart to get out when she did. She also was the first one to tell Elena straight out that Damon loved her. Isobel is not shown again until the middle of season 2 when she returns. She is compelled to kidnap Elena and takes her to her grave. Isobel fondly remembers her parents and how much they still miss her. She apologizes to Elena for being "such a disappointment" and tells her that her human self was buried there, and the part that dreamed of someday knowing her daughter. She told Elena that instead of meeting her human self, she got to meet her other side. She says that Elena got to meet the person that would betray her own flesh and blood. Elena looks at her in shock and right after that, Isobel killed herself by ripping off her necklace which was full of the enchantment to protect vampires in the sunlight. Katherine Pierce Katherine and Isobel were shown to have a somewhat close relationship after seeing each other and embracing each other fondly. The extend of her relationship with Katherine is unknown other than the fact that she and John might have been working on a deal with her. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: '''Vampires are nearly indestructible. A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *Lapis Lazuli:' She had a Lapis Lazuli necklace that enabled her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Personality She views humans at the most a means to an end to her; a source of food, entertainment (including sexual), puppets to be robbed of their free will using them as "muscle" against other humans if she wish not to condescend to do it herself. She has no compassion, even colder than Damon and has no compunction in programming a human as a messenger boy and having him kill himself after the message is delivered. She feels absolutely no guilt in killing and feeding, voluntarily "turning off" any such evidence of conscience however the switch is a myth and will fade out sooner or later. It is only with her daughter and former husband does she display any affection in any form and it is often fleeting. However, she worries about Elena's relationship with Stefan and can see how Damon is attracted to her daughter. She shows she never stopped loving her daughter despite becoming a vampire apparently not caring for human life. She lamented how things turned out and demonstrated this by committing suicide by exposing herself to the sun. Isobel is also an expert researcher who usually finds what she wants. Amongst her significant finds, she found Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. She also managed to find Klaus although he had become so reclusive that many believed him to be a mere legend. Despite this, even Isobel's considerable skills didn't allow her to get to Klaus himself. She managed to track a member of his inner circle which later led to Klaus setting a trap for Katherine. References Gallery IsobelLicense.png|Isobel's license. Isobelpicture.jpg|A picture of Isobel. Isobelbed.jpg|Isobel is first seen. Isobelexplaining.jpg|Isobel tells Alaric about vampires. Vampire_isobel.jpg|Isobel working on her computer. Trudie_isobel.jpg|A picture of Isobel and her old friend Trudie Peterson when she was human. DTVD-121-0103 - Kopie.jpg|Isobel with her vampire face. vampirediaries121_0248.jpg|Isobel is coming back to Mystic Falls. i.jpg Isobel_and_kat.png|Isobel and Katherine in upcoming episode(from promo) Kte002.jpg Kte001.jpg Isobelgrave.png|Her human grave normal_21.jpg 587458.jpg 93992fac00087c454e4bb943.jpg isobel-flemming-saltzman.jpg MV5BMTI4Mjg5NDAyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjYyNDI0Mw@@._V1._SX500_SY333_.jpg MV5BMTQ4Mzc5NDUxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjcyNDI0Mw@@._V1._SX500_SY353_.jpg normal_tvd115003.jpg tumblr_l9olga08HX1qzu7xbo1_500.png tumblr_ljbe6w4TZk1qfha26o1_500.gif tumblr_ljedixZH2j1qfha26o1_500.gif tumblr_ljej7mE4uq1qc0fwzo1_500.gif tumblr_lsaf39b8bu1r1bfaeo1_400.gif tumblr_lsyzxddBsQ1qj7hvgo1_500.gif Trivia * Kevin Williamson originally wanted Neve Campbell for the role of Isobel. Kevin had previously worked with Neve on "Scream" in 1996. * Jenna states in A Few Good Men that Isobel was sixteen when she had Elena. However, given Isobel's birth year on her tombstone (1978), Elena would have been born in 1994. This is false, since Elena was 17 years old in 2009, implying that she was born in 1992. Since it's unlikely that Isobel was only 14 when she had Elena, her birth year has to be 1976. * Isobel, Katherine Pierce, Rose and Klaus are the only characters thus far to have an episode named after them. Isobel was the first to have it and the second (after Rose) to die. The three women all had a sexual relationship with Damon Salvatore. * Like her ancestor Katherine she had a baby as a teenager that was given away. Given the fact that Isobel finds her daughter Elena, it is unknown if Katherine went looking for her daughter. * Isobel is considered by Katherine and Alaric an expert researcher. * In the episode Isobel, Isobel says that Katherine found her, but in the episode By the Light of the Moon, Katherine says Isobel found her. Which is quite a confusion, but it is more likely that Isobel lied, she being the one who found Katherine. * Isobel made two surprise appearances at the end of an episode (first Blood Brothers, then The House Guest), which is was followed by an episode in which she plays a major role (first Isobel, then Know Thy Enemy). * Isobel does not show affection or love as a mother to Elena in the first season, but she reveals her true feelings in the second season right before she dies. * She is the first vampire seen to actually die from sun exposure. Appearances ;Season One * Bloodlines (flashback) * A Few Good Men (flashback) * Blood Brothers (brief appearance, uncredited) * Isobel Season Two * The House Guest (brief appearance, uncredited) * Know Thy Enemy Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Killed by Damon Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Burned Category:Deceased Category:Petrov Family